


Home Is Where The Heart Is (One Shot)

by PuddlesofPupcake



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddlesofPupcake/pseuds/PuddlesofPupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie asks a seemingly homesick Peggy if she misses home, dragging up a painful past. Some domestic fluff but also plenty of angst because I'm an evil human being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where The Heart Is (One Shot)

"Bugger!"

Peggy rushed around the kitchen looking much more flustered than any reasonable person would expect of a woman simply making lunch for her girlfriend. Angie definitely thought she sounded it, she could hear the slamming of almost every cupboard and occasional swearing from where she sat in the dining room. Peggy had been feeling guilty about the amount of cooking that Angie had been doing when realistically they were both working the same amount of hours. Not that Angie minded of course, she poured her heart into her cooking so sharing that with Peggy had never been an issue. Also she had kind of suspected Peggy's lack of cooking skills.

"Ang? Where the bloody hell do you keep the can opener?"

Another twenty minutes later, Peggy brought two plates and set them down on the table. Angie couldn't believe that she managed to look so ruffled, hair wildly out of place and a suspicious stain on her shirt, from cooking one meal. She glanced down at the plate and then back up at Peggy's proud beaming smile, not quite understanding the big deal.

"Beans on toast!" Peggy announced indignantly, obviously noticing Angie's confused face. "Honestly, any English girl would be all over me right now."

Angie smirked, "I'll have to remember to start making this then, I love English girls all over me."

Angie continued grinning as she watched pink heat rise into Peggy's face, she was always proud of herself whenever she managed to make her girlfriend blush. And she had to admit that the food wasn't too bad, especially when she noticed how happy it seemed to be making Peggy. It was that same warm smile that appeared every time she heard an English accent as they walked down the street or she spotted a Union Jack pattern on something in her shop. Angie knew she must feel a little homesick, hell, Angie didn't feel right leaving the state never mind crossing the Atlantic.

"Do you miss it?" Angie asked, softly rubbing her thumb just left of Peggy's lips until she removed a small orange smear.

It was Peggy's turn to give her girlfriend a confused stare. "What? The tomato sauce you just wiped off my face?"

Angie playfully punched Peggy's shoulder. "No, you loser! I meant England."

Peggy's heart dropped a little as it always did when someone called attention to the way she felt about her home country. Not that she'd ever let that show to anyone, she quickly pushed it away and put on a smile that was mostly genuine.

"Hmmm, sometimes. Not that much."

Angie scoffed a little, "Come on Peg, anything even remotely British makes you smile like a right weirdo, you obviously miss it. Why did you leave anyway? I couldn't leave America. I remember this time when my cousins first got here from Italy and they moaned for ages about missing good food, can't say I blame them really. And I'm sure they talked about missing other things but to be honest, English, I don't remember that bit at all."

How Angie had the nerve to tell her she talked too much, Peggy would never know. She was quite happy to avoid the issue and go back to enjoying their quiet night in together but here was Angie going on about it. She couldn't be too annoyed with her though, it was just simple curiosity but she could really do without it.

Eventually Angie ground to a halt, noticing the downcast expression on her girlfriend's face and squeezed her hand. "What I'm saying is, what makes a certain gorgeous English woman move all the way to America and end up living with one very lucky waitress?"

***

The first time Peggy Carter fell in love was nothing she expected it to be. She was barely eighteen and training near enough constantly in order to attempt to get into the British Army, it was hard work that found her out of the house and at gym constantly. That's where they met. When she first met Eleanor Thomas she had no idea that she was falling for her. Peggy had never even considered the fact that girls could be of interest, at least not in the way that she was secretly feeling for Eleanor. They became close friends throughout the months they both trained fiercely, challenging each other and supporting each other. 

Things between them were always different to Peggy's relationships with her friends at school. The flirty banter between them couldn't go unnoticed, teasing each other when a training session got too much. And when their hands accidentally brushed as they reached for a towel, God, Peggy had no idea that electricity buzzing through her veins could be considered a feeling she wanted. The absolute end for Peggy came when she accidentally entered the changing room just as Eleanor stepped out of a shower. Peggy was absolutely done for.

On Eleanor's last day in their small home town before she moved away to London to pursue the athletics career that would lead her to an Olympic bronze, Peggy dared to ask her on a date. 

"Well dammit, Carter, I thought you would never ask!" Eleanor beamed, pulling Peggy into a hug that she wasn't expecting at all.

Peggy was never someone who would allow herself to be anything other than the best. At least, that was the mentality she applied when she organised the date. It was a last minute thing really, she'd been expecting to have to play the date off as a joke when Eleanor turned her down, but she'd still managed to snag a table at the nicest restaurant their   
town offered. Shyly arriving with a small bunch of violets clasped in her hand, Peggy had completely won Eleanor over.

Eleanor walked Peggy home that night, it was something of a tradition as Eleanor had to walk over the bridge just beside Peggy's street. As they came up outside Peggy felt herself darting forward and pressing her lips to Eleanor's, chaste, brief, perfect. Peggy's mother must have been psychic because she managed to fling open the door at that exact moment.

"Margaret Carter, get inside right now!" was all it took to send Eleanor running in the opposite direction, leaving Peggy to deal with the livid woman herself.

Every word her mother spoke felt like a stab inside her heart, spilling out every last drop of happiness.

"Not how I raised you."

"It's not normal, not natural."

"No longer my daughter."

Her mother always taught her to keep a stiff upper lip, wearing your heart on your sleeve was not a trait of the strong Carter women. Peggy willed away the tears that kept forming in her eyes, this wasn't the time for an extra lecture about inner strength and moral fibre.

What seemed like hours later Peggy retired to her bedroom, calling the Army and begging them to switch her application to the U.S Army. Her flight left precisely three days later and she never looked back home.

***

"Oh Peg." Angie breathed, pulling Peggy closer to her on the couch they were now curled up on. Angie couldn't even begin to imagine the feeling of her family turning her back on her, her family had been there and supported her through absolutely everything. And Eleanor, who Peggy seemed to have really fallen for, just running away. "How could Eleanor leave you?" Angie whispered, not knowing she was going to say it at all.

Peggy shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "We were young. She was scared."

Angie shook her head vehemently, the fire that Peggy adored about her burning to the surface. "No way Peggy, I would be fighting tooth and nail for you." 

Peggy couldn't help but giggle at the image of the tiny Italian facing against her fearsome mother, a warm smile spreading across her face as she brushed away lingering tears. "I don't doubt that for a second, sweetheart."

Angie felt a surge of guilt, "I'm sorry I kept asking you about it, I guess I always just think home is a happy place.

"It is." Peggy replied, surprising Angie a little. "This house is the happiest home a girl could ever ask for."


End file.
